


Lost in Translation

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day Fanfiction Challenge [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, Drinking, Fights, Gen, M/M, Speakeasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2- Write a short fanfiction set in a historical Alternate Universe</p><p>Jean and Eren fight a lot and drink a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

The atmosphere of the speakeasy was energetic, elegant men and woman sipped their drinks. Everyone was having a good time. Except a young entrepreneur named Eren Jaeger who was sitting next to his friend, a young mechanic, named Jean Kirschtein. It wasn’t that Eren and Jean didn’t get along, sure they seemed to hate each other and fought a lot and got kicked out of every other bar due to starting fights…okay, they didn’t really get along as well as most “friends” did but, they had an understanding.  
“Parlez-vous français?” Jean asked with slurred speech. Eren grumbled, setting his class on the wooden table.  
“What the fuck did you just call me?”  
“Je t’aime, Eren.” Jean grinned in that awful, irritating way that Eren hated. Eren grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to eye level.  
“Schwein hund!” Eren growled, assuming that the words coming from Jean’s mouth were malicious in intent. “Leck mich, Kirschtein!” Eren punched Jean square in the jaw, sending him to the floor.  
“Est-ce que tu es aussi doux que tes yeux?” Jean cooed, rubbing his jaw, his mouth still stuck in an infuriating grin.  
“Du mich auch!” Eren hissed, standing over him. The music had stopped playing at this point, the musicians stared at the events unfolding. Someone must have notified the owner because after a few moments, they were thrown out the back door into an alleyway.  
“Tu es l’homme de mes rêves!” Jean yelled, grabbing Eren by the collar of his neatly buttoned shirt and slamming him against the brick wall of the building, Eren hovering a few inched off the ground.  
“Verdammte Scheiße!” They stayed quiet for a few moments, Eren’s back pressed against the wall, Jean’s fist at his throat, staring at each other. Suddenly Jean bursts into a fit of laughter, Eren following soon after. Jean lets Eren down and slings his arm over the shorter man’s shoulders.  
“Onto the next bucket of blood?”  
“It’s only a bucket of blood because you’re there, you know?” Eren chuckled to himself. “What were you even saying? I hate French.”  
“I called you a useless little bitch.” Jean joked, staggering drunkly down the alleyway, leaning heavily on Eren.  
“Yeah, alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:
> 
> Parlez-vous français?- Do you speak French?  
> Je t’aime, Eren- I love you, Eren  
> Schwein hund- Pig-dog (Not really a good insult in English, tbh. hahah)  
> Est-ce que tu es aussi doux que tes yeux?- Are you as sweet as your eyes are?  
> Du mich auch- Fuck you too, pal  
> Tu es l’homme de mes rêves!- You are the man of my dreams  
> Verdammte Scheiße!- Son of a Bitch
> 
> I'm sick and I can't write, oops.


End file.
